Lazos Fuertes
by Korra-Avatar
Summary: Jinora y Kai se encuentran a la edad de 17 años, en la escuela... que pasara si alguien se pone celoso, y perdió su oportunidad por ser un creído... Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**Lasos Fuertes**

-¡Eres un tonto!- Jinora grito

-Oye… Tú dijiste que no querías venir…

-Yo… bueno, pues no me hubieras invitado desde un principio si ya estabas planeando venir con alguien más!- Jinora se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí

-¿Qué paso Skoochy?- pregunto una chica

-Nada…- Dijo mirando para otro lado

_Recuerdo…_

_-Hola Jinora-dijo Skoochy_

_Jinora al escucharlo se sobresaltó-Oh!... Skoochy, Ho-la- tocio un poco- _

_-¿Qué hacías? _

_-Nada… solo leo algo…_

_-Ya veo…_

_Jinora dio una pequeña sonrisa-*¡Enserio, tuve que decir algo más interesante!*-Pensó_

_-Bueno, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?_

_-Yo…- se quedó muda- quiero decir yo...*Toz* me gustaría ir pero no creo que mis padres me dieran permiso…_

_-OH… ¿enserio? _

_-Sí, lo siento… veré si puedo, pero de seguro no me dejaran_

_-Está bien… cualquier cosa es mañana al salir de la escuela… Adiós._

_-Adiós… _

**Punto de Vista de Jinora**

_-Ese es un tonto! Apenas le dije que tendría que ver… claro primero dije… agh!- Jinora se sentó debajo un árbol._

_-Es duro tener 17 años…- Pensó-Sera mejor que me valla_

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

_-Es mejor que actué como si nada hubiera pasado y olvidar todo… *suspiro*_

**Punto de Vista General **

Jinora caminaba tranquilamente cuando alguien se puso delante de ella

-Perdón… no vi- dijo Jinora

-¿Por qué le gritaste ayer a Skoochy? Estábamos en una cita, así que ¿por qué no te olvidas de él?- dijo la chica parada frente de ella

-Yo… no sé de qué hablas y pueden hacer lo que quieran… ¡Ah! y no tengo que olvidarme de él porque simplemente no me interesa…- dijo Jinora de manera calmada

-Claro, como no… será mejor que no te interpongas entre nosotros.

-Ya lo dije, no me interesa que hagan o dejen de hacer ustedes así que por favor, tengo que entrar a clases- Jinora dijo eso y se fue…

_-¡Agh! ¿Que chica que no entiende las palabras? Le dije que no me interesa él… aunque en parte mentí…Pero lo are, lo olvidare._

Paso la hora rápido y llego un descanso.

Jinora fue a descansar bajo un árbol, con un libro.

-¡Jinora!- dijo Skoochy

Jinora se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo solo quería hablarte sobre ayer…

-No veo por qué debes hacerlo

-¡Vamos Jin! déjame explicarlo, yo estaba allí y ella apareció de la nada…

-¿Eso es verdad?- Jinora lo miro con una ceja levantada

-No… la verdad no…- dijo Skoochy bajando la cabeza

-Yo no le veo caso a esto, por lo que no tienes que decir nada… tu puedes hacer lo que quieras…- dijo levantándose.

-Bueno, la verdad solo lo hago porque te vi mal ayer y no quería que entiendas mal, es que como no pude salir contigo, ella dijo que quería ir…

-¿Ella quería ir o tú la invitaste?

-¡Es lo mismo!

-Solo una pregunta… ¿por qué me invitaste si planeabas salir con ella?

-Solo… es que… no sé, solo quería ver como es salir con alguien diferente a…- fue cortado por Jinora

-Al tipo de chica que ya estás acostumbrado, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno… si, es algo así…

-¿Así que solo era una "experiencia" para ti?

-Sí, ¡exacto!- Skoochy vio la cara de enojo de Jinora y se retractó- ¿Qué? Espera, no es tan así… solo que…

-¡Skoochy!- se escuchó un grito agudo- ¡oh! Al fin te encontré… un momento, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?

-Nada… solo le estab-

-Contéstame tu Jinora

-Oye Alison… no tienes por qué ponerte así, después de todo no somos nada…

-Cómo puedes decir eso, ¿después de nuestra cita de ayer?

-Vamos, nunca dije que era tu novio, ni nada parecido… -

-¡Pero lo de ayer…!

Jinora se cansó de escuchar esto y se fue mientras que ellos seguían hablando.

_-Vamos Jinora, dijo que no eran nada… todavía tienes una oportunidad… *una parte de su mente*_

_-No! Ya decidiste olvidarlo, y no te retractes! *otra parte de su mente*_

_-Será mejor que me valla a la siguiente clase- Pensó Jinora sacudiendo su cabeza._

Jinora estaba caminando mirando al suelo, pero se tropezó con alguien, casi se cae, pero esa persona la agarro antes que callera.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si… gracias- Jinora se paró y recogió sus cosas del suelo, igual que la otra persona

-Perdón no estaba atenta.

-Si… no importa.

Terminaron de recoger todo y se levantaron.

-Soy Jinora y de verdad lo siento…

-No te preocupes Jin

Jinora se quedó algo pensativa ya que las personas cercanas a ella le llamaba de esa forma "Jin"

-¿No me digas que no me recuerdas?- pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos.

Jinora se quedó atónita- Tu… ¿Kai?

-¡Bingo!- dijo con una sonrisa Kai

-¿Pero… cuándo… cómo… qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, ¡pensé que te pondrías feliz al verme…!- dijo mirando a otro lado "fingiendo" dolor

-Oye, no me refiero a eso, pero que aparezcas de repente aquí… es raro… ¿no me digas que te escapaste?

-Yo no diría eso…

-Pero, ¿cuándo, cómo, en que momento y porque…?

-Jajaja… te estas pareciendo a tu hermana Ikki, tantas preguntas en pocos segundo…

-¡Hey!... nadie puede igualarla…

Ambos se echaron a reír…

-Y bien, dime ¿cuándo viniste a Ciudad Republica?

-Llegue ayer…

-¿Y dónde te encuentras?

-En templo de aire

-¿Cómo es que no te vi?-Pregunto Jinora sorprendida

-Pues ayer llegaste muy molesta y ni siquiera me prestaste atención, además que te salteaste la cena ayer…

-¡Oh! Cierto… perdón por eso

-No te preocupes, ¿pero te ocurre algo?

-¡¿QUÉ?!... Digo, no me ocurre nada… solo estaba… cansada…

-Bueno será mejor que entremos a clases…

-Espera, ¿estamos en la misma clase?

-Sí… enserio Jin, ya me estas asustando, ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto Kai con preocupación en su rostro

-Sí, estoy-oy bien… gracias por preocuparte, pero no es nada…- dijo sonrojada porque él se acercó más de lo que debía su cara

-Bueno… entremos

Una vez dentro de la clase, no había ningún profesor… eso significa que todo el mundo se descontrolo, estaban hablando fuere, unos se quedaron dormidos en sus asientos y otros… ni siquiera se podía describir lo que hacían…

Kai ya que no conocía nadie y no tenía mucho interés en hacerlo, fue a hablar con Jinora por todos esos años que no pudieron, pero resulta que el llamo la atención de varias chicas, asique fue acosado por ellas.

Todo seguía igual, hasta que alguien quiso decir algo para que todos escucharan.

-Escuchen por favor solo quiero decir que, Skoochy y yo somos novios y que si alguien se le insinúa o lo mira… se la vera conmigo…- hubo un silencio, tanto de parte de Skoochy y de todas las demás personas…- Eso es todo

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Nada… solo les informo la verdad.

-¿Y desde cuando tú y yo salimos?

-¡OH! Vamos, no hay por qué ocultarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Kai librándose de las chicas

-Solo quieren llamar la atención de todos…- contesto mirando para otro lado Jinora

-¿Y quiénes son esos dos?

Jinora dio un suspiro- Ya lo sabrás…- dijo con una voz débil y algo triste

-¿Podrías dejar de mentir y decirme que te ocurre?

-Nada…

-¿Podría ser que… estés interesada en ese Skoony o… como es… Skoochy y…?

-¡No!-Jinora dio un grito que todos se le quedaron viendo… ella los vio a todos y se volvió a sentar bajando la cabeza

-De verdad que no- Kai fue cortado por Jinora que le puso las manos sobre su boca para callarlo

-No, ya lo dije, eso es una locura

-¿Entonces dime por qué estabas ayer así?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Korra me conto que ayer estabas en una cita- dijo con un tono molesto- con alguien llamado Skoochy, pero llegaste temprano y no hablaste con nadie…

Jinora se le quedo viendo-No…

-Vamos, ¿es verdad lo que digo o no?

-¿Podríamos cambiar el tema?

Kai dio un suspiro- Esta bien…

Mientras que Kai y Jinora hablaban cómodamente, había alguien (aparte de las chicas celosas por no poder estar con Kai) que los estaba observando detenidamente y ese era Skoochy.

AL terminar las clases…

-Me gustaría ver la Ciudad, para estar más orientado. Qué dices Jin,¿vamos?

-Mh… no creo que sea buena idea, sabes como es mi padre… que te parece si lo hacemos mañana, así tendré tiempo para convencerlo

-Muy bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Cla- fue cortado por alguien

-¡Oh, veo que se llevan perfectamente bien!- Dijo Skoochy

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Kai molesto

-Skoochy

-¿Y…?

-Veo que ya te conseguiste a alguien Jin, pensé que estarías llorando en un rincón, como las otras, porque no tuvimos una cita, pero veo que no… es muy rápido- dijo en un tono egoísta y una sonrisa

Jinora lo miro enojada pero con los ojos cristalinos

-Sera mejor que no nos molestes… Si sabes lo que te conviene- Dijo Kai con una mirada fulminante

-O, que "lindo" –dijo irónicamente- el nuevo estudiante te defiende… creo que ya tienen buena química… ja, eso fue rápido

Y ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kai iba a golpearlo, pero antes de eso Jinora se adelantó y le dio una abofeteada. Tanto Kai y Skoochy se quedaron atónitos porque nunca habían visto así a Jinora

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Ya te burlaste de mí ignorándome completamente ayer… Y ahora lo estás haciendo de nuevo… ¿acaso quieres verme sufrir por ti? Pues no te daré gusto esta vez…

-No digas eso, ¡yo no quiero hacer eso!

-¡Ja!- dijo irónicamente Jinora con enojo y sus ojos muy cristalinos-¿Entonces por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué? No sé el por qué me siento así, solo porque te veo que estas muy cómoda con él, porque hablas y sonríes como lo hacías cuando hablamos…

-¿Y qué te crees ahora? Acaso eres el chico arrepentido que solo porque vio a una de las tantas chicas que están atrás tuyo, como dices tú, con alguien más, ¿acaso te sientes arrepentido de dejarla ir?- Dijo Kai furiosamente

-¡Tú no te metas! Esto es entre Jinora y yo- Dijo Skoochy

-¡Pues para tu información, tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste! ¡Y ahora quédate lamentando por eso, porque yo no pienso dejar a Jinora a alguien como tú!- Dijo Kai frente a frente de Skoochy que ambos estaban furiosos

Jinora a escuchar a Kai, largo una lagrima pero no podía salir de allí, sus piernas no respondían…

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? ¡Llegas un día y que te crees el dueño de todo, pues para tu información, no es así!

-¡Oh! Y tú te crees con mucho derecho para decir eso, ¿verdad?

-¡Kai!- dijo Jinora llamando la atención de los dos- Será mejor que nos vallamos

-Pero…- antes de decir cualquier otra cosa miro bien la cara de Jinora y se calló, pensando que era lo mejor para no molestarla más. Se acercó a ella y estaban a punto de irse los dos, pero Skoochy la detuvo agarrándole el brazo

-Espera, ¿podemos hablar más calmados?- Dijo Skoochy como una suplica

-No tengo ganas de escucharte más por hoy- eso fue lo único que dijo Jinora sin darse vuelta

-Por favor- fue cortado por Kai que le había arrebatado la mano de Jinora que el sostenía y lo miro fijamente

-Sera mejor que la dejes en paz… Mejor que nos dejes en paz, porque ya lo dije que no permitiré que Tengas a Jinora… ¡Ni tú, ni nadie más!- Y con eso se fue, sosteniendo la mano de Jinora y ella lo siguió sin decir nada… Mientras que Skoochy se quedó molesto.

Jinora se quedó impactada y dentro de ella estaba muy, pero muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras… Caminaron así hasta que llegaron al parque que tenía una buena vista de la Bahía Yue, se soltaron las manos y Jinora se quedó mirando el cielo, al igual que Kai

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que Jinora lo rompió

-Gracias…- dijo Jinora

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… por todo… gracias por ayudarme con todo lo ocurrido, la verdad no sé qué habría hecho, no sabía que decir… solo me quede muda.

-Oye… Eres Jinora, se te hubiera ocurrido algo, eres así… eres lista, linda, una persona confiable, que a pesar de todo no haces nada malo a nadie, a menos que se lo merezca…

Jinora se le quedo viendo y se sonrojo por todo lo que dijo

Otra vez cayeron en un profundo silencio, de lejos se escuchaba a los Satomóviles pasar, al igual que los barcos que llegaban o abandonaban la Bahía… Esta vez el que corto el silencio fue Kai.

-Jinora yo… dije todo eso porque…- Kai se quedó mudo, no pudo continuar porque de alguna manera se le resulto difícil lo que iba a decir

Jinora al verlo que se quedó callado lo interrumpió

-No te preocupes, sé que lo dijiste para ayudarme…- Kai se le quedó viéndolo a Jinora como si no estuviera entendiendo lo que dice- Y la verdad te- fue cortada por Kai, quien le dio un beso

Jinora estaba nerviosa, confusa, feliz, tenía una inquietud de no saber qué hacer, no sabía si responder o solo quedarse quieta hasta que él se retirara, no sabía lo que aria, está esperando a que su mente le dijera una respuesta, pero no escucho nada… Pero lo que si escucho fue a su corazón que dijo: _"¡Despierta! La persona en quien piensas siempre, a quien lo extrañabas, con quien imaginaste muchas veces en esta situación… o en otra de esas historias que lees… esto es real, debes hacer lo que quieras y sabes que lo quieres"_

Kai al ver que ella no respondía, o no hacía nada pensó muchas cosas: _"Me precipite en hacerlo, acaso ella no siente lo mismo por mí, la asuste…"_ Esas y muchas cosas más pensó, entonces decidió retirarse, pero un milisegundo antes que lo hiciera, noto que Jinora le devolvió el beso…

Esa fue una señal para Kai, que significaba que ella también siente algo por él y que no la dejaría ir…

Cuando se separaron, Jinora al igual que Kai estaban sonrojados… Kai puso su frente contra la de ella y se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que empezó a hablar.

-Jinora, todo lo que hice y dije, es porque… porque te amo…- dijo mirándola en los ojos

-Yo… -Jinora tardo algo en responder y Kai pensó que ella lo había rechazado entonces la soltó

-Yo… si no sientes lo mismo que yo- fue cortado porque Jinora lo había abrazado

Él en ese momento estaba muy confundido y lo único que hizo es devolverle el abrazo

-Yo iba a decir, que también te amo…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, donde estaban muy triste y al escuchar eso, cambiaron de estado rápidamente

Kai sonrió muy alegre y la levanto y le dio vueltas. Jinora solo se abrazó fuerte a él porque se había sorprendido de que el haya echo eso.

-Eso significa…- dijo Kai

-Que…

-Eres mi novia y no dejare que nadie se te acerque- dijo mirándola muy feliz y decidido

-Oye… te pareces a mi padre al decir eso

-Pues entiendo perfectamente el deseo de protegerte…- con eso le dio un corto y tierno beso

-Sabes, Korra tiene razón…

-¿Con qué?

-Con que debía confesarme, admito que estaba muy asustado y que tenía miedo… pero al contarme su experiencia con Mako, creo que a mí me fue mejor… jajaja

-Jajaja… es verdad, pero, ¿viste cómo están esos dos? Cada vez su amor es más fuerte, a pesar de cualquier pelea que tiene o de su primera ruptura, siguen amándose mucho y están juntos… sus lasos son muy fuertes, tiene una gran conexión que nadie la romperá… …- dijo Jinora

-Entonces nuestros lasos son igual de fuertes, recuerdo cuando me encontraste como un espíritu, fue a mi quien buscabas… no creo que puedas hacer eso con cualquiera

-Mh… te equivocas... Si puedo hacerlo…

Kai la vio con un puchero, y en ese momento Jinora se echó a reír

-No le veo lo gracioso- reprocho Kai

-Jajaja… eres tú… y tienes razón, nuestros lasos están unido y son fuertes… nuestra conexión es fuerte…- dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo

Kai en ese momento la volvió a besarla, donde Jinora correspondió el beso…

**Hola! :) Bueno… este es mi fic que participa en mi primer reto! **

**Yey! Estoy feliz de haberlo terminado!**

**Espero que les guste y solo dejen sus comentarios para ver si les gusto o que quieren que mejore… cualquier cosa me ayuda para mejorar en cada cap. Que haga de cualquier fic! :) **

**Gracias por leer! :D**

**Besos!**


End file.
